The Adjustment
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Fall of 1936. Jason begins college. Elizabeth fears going to school without her two oldest brothers.


_It was September of 1936 and change was in the air. My wife Jenny and I had a new baby girl. That Fall was my brother Jason's first year in college. He and I traveled together to and from school each day. We enjoyed our drives and called it our "brother time." But Jason didn't know what would happen yet and it was a fearful and unsettling time for him. But looking back on it now, Jason and I were glad we did college and now consider those years some of the best of our lives._

 **September 8, 1936**

The kitchen was full of noise and excitement as Mary Ellen, Erin, Ben, Jim Bob, and Elizabeth got ready for school.

John-Boy and Jason sat upstairs in what used to be John-Boy's room. Now Jason slept in it.

"We don't have to go downstairs yet. We can eat in my car anyway." John-Boy smiled.

"College has its perks." Jason grinned.

"That it does." John-Boy agreed. "Don't get me wrong, it's hard work, but it's nice to have more independence."

"Not having to listen to all the chaos of the younger children is nice. I'd get so sick of Mary Ellen and Erin fighting constantly."

"I remember those annoyances too." John-Boy chuckled. "But to be honest, I think it's just a phase. I remember you and I used to fight a lot when we were in our early teens and now we're best friends. Mary Ellen and Erin are towards the end of the 'fight stage' and entering the 'friend stage.'"

"I hope so." Jason said.

"I'm pretty sure they are." John-Boy smiled. He paused. "So are you nervous?"

Jason laughed.

"I know that laugh, you've got so many butterflies in your stomach you feel like you're gonna throw up." John-Boy smiled.

"How did you know?"

"I've been your brother for 18 years, I've had a little practice learning how you react to things. You're the type who doesn't verbalize what you feel but you still feel things as much as someone who does verbalize things."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, I feel kind of sick. But one time Grandpa told me that the feeling of nervousness is actually energy. You just think about it negatively. If you think about it positively and think about it as energy instead of nervousness, you'll be more positive about the situation."

"I never heard it explained like that before." John-Boy smiled. "Grandpa has the greatest ideas."

"Yeah he does." Smiled Jason. "Should we go get coffee?"

"Sure." John-Boy said and they went downstairs.

John-Boy put one spoon of sugar and some milk in his coffee while Jason put two spoons of sugar and just a little milk in his coffee. They sat down by their younger siblings at the table. Jason picked up his baby sister Joy and held her. She would celebrate her first birthday the following week.

"I'm gonna miss you at school Jason." Elizabeth said.

"I'll miss you too Honey. I'll be thinking about you during the day today. It will be good to see you tonight."

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I'll take good care of you. I'm _starting_ to get more patient. I'm still a work in progress but Jason's never-ending patience has rubbed off on me a little." Mary Ellen smiled.

Jason winked at his sister. "Don't worry Mary Ellen, you'll do great. I know you will." He smiled.

"I'll miss you Jason." Elizabeth came over to her brother and hugged him. She was near tears.

Jason handed Joy to John-Boy. "Come here, Elizabeth." He said gently.

She sat on the bench beside him.

"Sweetheart, I know you're gonna be brave like me. This is something different for both of us. But I know you'll do great." He smiled.

"I wish I could be brave like you." Elizabeth said.

"I know you will." Jason smiled, gently wiping the tears off her cheeks. "You'd better go get ready for school."

"Come on Honey." Mary Ellen smiled.

Elizabeth went over to Mary Ellen and took her hand as they went upstairs.

"She's growing up so fast." Jason smiled.

"Remember when she was Joy's age?"

"Oh yes, like it was yesterday." Jason said. "Soon Joy will be the same age Elizabeth is."

"Oh don't say that Jason." John-Boy chuckled.

Jason laughed. "Hey, I'll be an old man right alongside you, Brother."

Soon the five younger children came downstairs and grabbed their lunches. Before heading out the door, Elizabeth ran and gave Jason one more hug before leaving.

"I love you Jason." She said.

"I love you Elizabeth. Have a good day. I know you'll do well."

"It won't be the same without you."

He gave her a little squeeze. "I love you Little Sister, I'll see you tonight. We can talk about our days then."

She smiled. Then she hugged John-Boy.

"I love you John-Boy."

"I love you too Honey. Have a great day!"

"Thanks." She smiled. She went over to her siblings and walked out the door with them.

"I'm gonna cry." Olivia said.

John-Boy and Jason turned to their mother and smiled and hugged her.

"I'm just so proud of my children." She said. "All of them."

"We love you." John-Boy said.

"Have a good day, boys." She replied.

"Thanks." Jason smiled.

Olivia cradled Joy. "You have some amazing siblings, Miss Joy."

 _Elizabeth was brave that September day, as was Jason. While it was change for them both, they faced the challenges head-on and made us all very proud of them._

"I'm glad you had a good day Jason."

"I'm glad you had a good day Elizabeth."

"Was it scary?"

"At times, yes, but I just kept telling myself I could do it."

"So did I."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Jason. I love you."

"I love you Elizabeth. Sweet dreams."


End file.
